


The Actor vs The Colonel

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [23]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: William is helping with the people in the mantle and getting them to safety when he notices someone running away not from the Grimm but from something else who also happens to be shirtless and this someone happens to be his brother Mark.
Series: who killed team cordium [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	The Actor vs The Colonel

General Ironwood sat in his office, holding a chess piece and looked down at it, sighing and gently rubbing his head. He managed to get in contact with the ace ops along with team RWBY and JNR, but he’s, had no such luck getting in contact with William. Where was the colonel?

Meanwhile, William was down below, still helping with the evacuations and laughed loudly as he shot at Grimm and had peanut crush them with both his feet and trunk “BULLY! NOW, THIS IS A REAL BATTLE I HAVEN’T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN YEARS! I am glad to finally have some action for once it’s so boring up in the city of atlas.”

As he was busy killing Grimm, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye the figure of a man running off without his shirt on he turned his head confused hopping off his goliath Peanut he whistled for Fluffy and jumped onto his back 

“Peanut continue in killing other Grimm only come to find Fluffy and me if you need to be healed” the Goliath nodded, then rammed into an Ursa stabbing it and throwing it over it’s back.

“Fluffy climb onto the buildings and run across the tops of them, then jump down when I say ready.”

The beowolf alpha howled loudly before climbing up and running fast soon, getting ahead of the man William had seen once they were far enough forward. William shouted loudly, “DROP DOWN NOW!” And they dropped down in front of the stranger.

William looked at who it was in surprise and pulled out his pistol, holding it up and pointing it at his brother Mark. 

“Well, well, isn’t this a horrible surprise the actor himself you’re under arrest Mark, please come easily? I may hate you for what you’ve done in these recent years, but you are still my brother. I don’t want to hurt or kill you if I don’t need to.” 

Mark laughed a bit and soon used some of the fresh blood from his still-healing wrists to create claws as his eyes flashed red “Oh if it isn’t atlas’s favourite colonel ah brother I would say it’s nice to see you, but it’s not nice to lie to your family” he sighed gently and looked away for a moment.

“That is one thing we still both have in common I hate being compared to you, but you are still my brother Will I don’t wish to hurt you if I have a choice, but you are standing in my way step aside, and we can both leave peacefully.” 

he may have acted like he hated his brother, but in truth, despite the fact they are so different their still family, and he loved him dearly he honestly didn’t wanna hurt William the man was his own hero in some cases his eyes then turned to their natural blue 

“please William I know we haven’t gotten along recently but honestly hurting you would hurt me” William sighed gently as he looked at Fluffy and lightly stroked his chin 

“I am very sorry brother, but I must do what is best for atlas I’ve heard of what you’ve done, and I can not allow that to continue your coming with me one way or another ALSO WHY THE BLOODY HELL AREN’T YOU WEARING A SHIRT IT’S FREEZING YOU, STUPID BITCH!”

Mark laughed loudly, not an evil laugh a sincere laugh “IT MIGHT BE FREEZING, BUT THE WORLD DESERVES TO LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL BODY! Hmm, fine, I suppose we will need to fight, but may I have at least one request?”

William looked at fluffy and sent him off to go help Peanut but to also keep in eye on both him and his brother just incase whispering to him he then turned to face his brother and spun the barrel of his gun “and what would that request be Mark?” 

Mark then got in a battle pose showing off his claws and smirked his eyes flashing back to the grey they almost always were “don’t ruin my pretty face” William chuckled “kinda hard since it’s the biggest target I’ve seen, but I’ll try” Mark smiled but then lunged forward slashing at him “thank you, Will.”

Soon after their fight began, William jumped back from Mark’s slash. He then fired his gun a few bullets hitting mark, causing him to groan in slight pain stomping his foot into the ground to stop himself from flying off because of the recoil his eyes then flashed red and spun himself around as fast as he could.

He then slashed at William, again and again, William trying to grab onto something as his aura caused his body to flash pink he soon punched forward, hitting him in the throat and then jumped up into the air and landed behind Mark. Jabbing him in the back with the handle of his gun, sending Mark to the ground, he quickly turned around. In contrast, on the ground kicking his brother roughly, William then did a summersault and landed back on his feet.

“JAZZ HANDS!” he waved his hands and laughed before loading his gun with a single diamond bullet and fired it right at his brother sending him into a brick wall of a building he then walked over slowly “you forget who I am Mark I’m not just your brother… MY NAME IS WILLIAM J. BARNUM OF ATLAS MILITARY!” he soon grabbed Mark by the neck and punched him in the gut over and over.

Mark groaned in pain, struggling a bit his causing his aura to flash red he groaned. He didn’t have much aura left. He would die because of his wrist wounds of he didn’t act fast. His aura was the only thing keeping him alive currently, he then looked down and slashed at Williams’s chest, making him stumble back. He then grunted and put one of his feet against the wall and ran forward.

He ended up ramming his head right into the middle of Williams’s chest, causing him to throw up and his aura to fail William then got up. He looked at Mark, who was bandaging himself up. He did look slightly worried, seeing the wrist wounds all the scars and such “Mark why do you keep doing that do yourself? Don’t you know how dangerous that is? Just because your aura can heal you doesn’t mean you should injure yourself like this,” Mark groaned as he soon shook his head, “it’s the only way for me to use my semblance.”

William sighed as he held up his gun and turned on the taser “I don’t wanna be the one to end your life, and I know you can’t take much more you need your aura to heal you and if it runs out it won’t be able to please come with me peacefully” he then looked confused at his scroll and heard Ruby scream sounding worried 

“GENERAL IRONWOOD IS DECLARING MARTIAL LAW AND ABANDONING MANTEL SALEM IS COMING, AND HE’S GOING TO USE THE STAFF TO MOVE ATLAS IF WE DON’T STOP HIM MANTEL IS GONNA BE DESTR” the message was cut off. At the same time, William was looking worried about the message Mark used this chance to slash him across the chest he looked shocked as he felt himself cut across the chest screaming in pain but not deep enough to kill him just enough to wound him sufficient enough so Mark could getaway.

Mark ran off but as he was turned to William, who looked at him with anger and shock, and he sighed, “I am sorry, Will” William got onto his knees and got into his bag and wrapped himself up fluffy ran over about to chase after Mark and William sighed. 

“No, just let him go. We’ve got more important things to worry about” he soon got on the beowolf’s back “let’s go get Peanut and get back up to atlas quickly.”

he soon saw the wanted posters for team RWBY, JNPR and Qrow and held his hand to his mouth gently crying “… I am not gonna let him do that to you, kids. Don’t worry, William is on his way.” 

William and Fluffy went to get Peanut. Meanwhile, Mark went to get to a place and hide and let himself heal up. He would wait for orders from Salem now.


End file.
